


Supernatural

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flirting, John Constantine Kissing Dudes 2K14, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: a tease





	

**Author's Note:**

> a short ficlet

"Think about it."

"Bollocks, is there even anything to think about? I'm not joining your tights-and-spandex team of the world, Bats. Look at me. Look at the extent of my success. _Without_ a team."

"I wouldn't say success." Batman is in no way magical and he still seems to blend into the shadows with an ethereal ability. It's always piqued John's curiosity, the way someone could adapt right to the supernatural because they almost seemed supernatural themselves. "Failure with moments of extraordinary luck, maybe."

If Zatanna were here, she'd laugh at that. John shakes his head, his perpetual five o' clock shadow cut by the sharp lines of his trench coat. Straggly blonde hair falls into his eyes, tousled, as always.

He sees the planes and lines of the Bat's body, outlined sharply through his suit, and feels a slow hunger start inside.

"Think about it." Bruce repeats.

"Maybe if you hopped a bit closer, I would." Of course, he doesn't move, so John steps closer, grabbing the other man by the belt.

Batman says, "Constantine," and it sounds a little choked up.

"Ssh," John replies, and meets his lips in a gentle kiss. It takes a few seconds, but there's a response. "I missed you. Watched you all bloody day, and I can't help myself."

Then he wastes no time in ripping the cowl off, and drawing Bruce even closer.

 


End file.
